Who To Choose
by FicLove29
Summary: Elena is living with the love of her life Stephen when his arrogant brother Damon moves in across the hall. When she finally give into temptation and slowly realizes she loves them both, who will she choose, and why? OC Stelena, Delena, Tylorine, Beremy
1. Kicked Out

Elena POV

"You're kicking me out? Why? Can't you just accept that we want to be together?" I shout at my parents. They're kicking me out for being with my boyfriend, who I've been best friends with for years, though started dating weeks ago. My family and I recently found out about his brother and his secret, they're vampires.

"Yes, we told you when we found out, he's bad news Elena! He'll never be able to be with you, as he's a psychotic vampire always wanting to rip out your throat! He's always flying off the hinges; you'll never be safe around him. Can't you see that? You two will never work!" My parents shouted, while doing so they had lost their calm and collected manner. But I didn't notice, for I had lost mine long ago about this topic.

"I've known him for years! He's never done anything to hurt me, what makes you think that since we know about him he's all of the sudden going to turn evil?" I screeched at them from the stairs. I was running up them to pack my bags to go. My mother followed me, whilst my father retreated to the kitchen. He was never good with fighting with me, it gave him migraines. Which right now i was glad for, so I only had to deal with my mother.

"You know we only want what's best for you honey. It's just not him, not any vampire for that matter. I just love you and don't want to see you get hurt…" My mother explained to my back. Though I didn't care, I wasn't listening, and I knew she could tell by the way she trailed off. I was furiously throwing clothing and other important items into my bags as fast as I could. They want me out? Fine I'll go, and I'll go now. My mother finally gave up and retreated to where my father resigned.

Hearing the sudden silence, my brother walked into the room and tried to calm me down. "Are you sure you want to leave 'Lena? You guys just started going out? He _is_ a vampire." I stopped for a moment and looked at him, my face expressionless.

"Jer, I've known him for a couple of years. I love him like a brother and it's rapidly growing into more than that. I can see my future with him. He's sweet and kind and I think he loves me. I'm not going to throw everything with him away since mom and dad don't like him?" I said, a lone tear falling from my eye while rage turned to explicit calmness over this situation.

"I'm not trying to keep you here, or make you go. I just want to make sure you're doing this because _you _want to? I love you being defiant and all, but is this to be defiant, or because you want to be with him?" He explained calmly, he was always so calm when he wasn't around any of his old friends. When he wasn't being constantly influenced by drugs and alcohol. I love that about him, his calmness calms me every time.

"I love him, and I need to go. I can live just fine without our parents, sure we'll still see each other and we'll be in each other's lives. But now they won't constantly control everything I do. I can finally be free from them." I said, getting quieter throughout.

"It's okay Elena, I just want you to be happy, okay?" He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I reluctantly hugged him back, needing a hug now.

"Well, my bags are packed. So Jer, you know where I'll be if you need something?" He nodded, knowing I would be at the Salvatore Boarding House, "Then, I'll see you at school. Bye Jeremy. I said while smiling sadly. He smiled back and watched me grab my phone and car keys then leave the house to my car.

A couple of minutes into my drive for the Boarding House I decide to pull over and call Stephen, my boyfriend.

"Hey Babe" Stephen says when he answers the phone. "Whats up?"

I smile at the sound of his voice, "A lot, but first, can I stay with you for a while? I can't really stay at home right now. I'll tell you why later."

"Yes of course you can Elena, I would love you have you in my home." is words filled to the brim with sincerity.

"Thank you so much! See you in a few minutes?"

"Yes, I can't wait. Bye sweetheart",

"Bye Steph," I hang up smiling. He always makes me feel better, he did even when we were friends. Not much has changed since we started dating, in our relationship I mean. I still think the same of him, still want to ravish him twenty-four/seven, I still want to be in him company. I now just am starting to love him in a different way than I loved him before, more as a lover than a friend. I start to think back to when he told me he was a vampire, his brother was staying with him for a couple of days,

_*Flashback*_

_We had only been dating for two weeks then. I'd only met his brother once a year ago, I didn't really like him. He was arrogant, cocky, and rude. _

_I was sitting on Stephen's couch in the parlour talking to him about Damon, his brother, coming to stay for the weekend, when Damon walks into the parlour and sits down on the couch across from me. Stephen and I slowly stop talking and look at Damon._

_"Hey brother." Stephen casually says a Damon with a knowing wink, thinking I didn't notice it._

_"Hello to you too brother," Damon responds with another knowing wink. I look at Stephen curiously but not curious enough to mention it. While I was looking at him Damon had come over and taken he seat on the couch on the other side of me. Stephen had his arm up on the couch, and since I was uncomfortable with Damon being that close to me, I moved into Stephens arm and leaned up against his chest. He put his arm down over me protectively, yet there were no seeking dangers at the moment._

_"So, Elena, Damon and I have something we need o share with you.." Stephen said, looking unhappy about whatever he was talking about. I stared deep into his eyes curiously._

_"What's going on?" I question him, not even glancing over at Damon._

_"Well Honey, me and Damon, aren't exactly human. I know you know about Vampires due to being in a founding family. But Damon and I are vampires." I started pulling out of his hold instinctively and moved over the couch Damon was residing on earlier._

_"What?" I squeak out._

_*End Flashback*_

Damon was quiet the whole conversation, just taking in what me ans Stephen were saying. I figured he must have ben there for moral support or to grab me if I ran away. It took me a couple of days to realize he wasn't going to kill me and to not be scared of him, and then until today to tell my family. I'm still afraid of Damon though, him being a vampire just enhanced my fears. He has just this demeanor about him, he oozed death and sex. which just happened to not be my favorite combination.

I pull myself out of my deep thought when I reach the incredibly long driveway of the Boarding House. I slowly got out and grabbed one of my bags before going up the door. I knew that with his vampire senses Stephen knew I was here already so what I was about to do was useless. I took a deep breath to calm my self and then slowly and lightly knocked on the door, knowing he would hear.


	2. Settling In

**A/N Hey guy's, thought last chapter was a little short so I'm going to make this one as long as possible. And I know we didn't get to meet Damon last chapter, so we will this time! Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews!** _

I pull myself out of my deep thought when I reach the incredibly long driveway of the Boarding House. I slowly got out and grabbed one of my bags before going up the door. I knew that with his vampire senses Stephen knew I was here already so what I was about to do was useless. I took a deep breath to calm my self and then slowly and lightly knocked on the door, knowing he would hear.

Whilst waiting for Stephen on the porch, everything that had just happened in the last twenty minutes hits me like a brick wall. My parents kicked me out, the people who are supposed to care for you, love you, protect you, be there for you. They don't want me in their home. I can feel my breath start to hitch again, I was going to cry. _No, Elena!_ _You will not cry right now, not in front of Stefan! Hold it_! I was always bad at scolding myself. But at least my breathing had gone back to almost normal when Stefan swung the door open, smile beaming.

His smile lost it's perk when he saw me, disheveled, puffy eyes, run down, just sad. I wasn't surprised when h cam over and gave me a bear hug, I needed one. I had always been very close to my parents; I had always been the perfect daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert.

My sniffles and tears returned in Stefan's shirt, no matter how much I tried to push them back down. His arms got tighter around me, comforting me. He's near me, and it makes me feel better. When I finally felt better, I loosened my hold on him and pulled back, he did the same. I gave him a small, sad smile, he returned with a gargantuan one, blinding me with it's brightness.

"Hey there," He said softly, "So what happened?" He continued.

"I, uh, told my parents about you being.. a.." I tried.

"Vampire?" He finished for me.

"Yeah that," I chuckled, realizing how silly it sounded. "Yeah they didn't like the fact that I decided to be with you. So they kicked me out." I stared up into his beautiful green eyes.

"It's okay, you can live with me as long as you would like to." He slid out, putting on a slender smile. "I picked a room out for you, unless you'd like to stay in mine." He said with a wink, closing the door and grabbing my hand. I shook my head and laughed, taking his hand so he could lead me up the stairs.

He led me to a room very close to his. It was spacious and bright, there were huge windows and a terrace on the wall opposite the door. The main colors of the room were chocolate, white, and light blue. It gave everything a very open feel. The connecting bathroom had the same color scheme.

"It's perfect," I whisper, throwing my arms to rest around his neck and intertwining my fingers. Looking deep into his eyes.

"Good," He responded, wrapping his arms around my wait, pulling me in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"So you want to get you of here?" He asked, smirking, for probably the millionth time in his life. Which was always followed by some kind of agreement from who he asked, then the quick car ride to his apartment, then sex. He always found it to be mediocre, the receiver felt different, always, mind blowing-ly different. His smirk grew even wider as he thought about how well endowed he was.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Amanda responded eagerly, nodding her head. Damon noticed her eagerness, a little turned off. He knew how amazing he was, but liked his women a little more coy, more sly, more mysterious, not eager. He stood up and followed her out of the bar, watching her behind sway with her hips. He noticed how distracting her cheetah maxi skirt was, making it impossible to notice the most attractive and obvious things that would normally be there. He gave up when she noticed she had stopped walking, not knowing which car was his.

He showed her over to his prized possession, his baby, his 1967 pitch black mustang.

"Sweet ride!" She said. trying to impress him.

"Why thank you, lovely." He turned on the charm to try to get her to stop talking, she had a naively voice, he thought. It annoyed him, and it was probably going to later when she was shouting his name. He opened her car door and quickly sped over to his, not caring if she saw, she wasn't going to be alive much longer anyways.

They were at her place in minutes, ripping off each others clothes furiously and stumbling onto her bed. When they finished, he looking into her eyes, locking her gaze.

"You will lay here, be quiet, and not move." He compelled before biting and sucking her dry.

Me and Stefan were cuddled up on his couch downstairs watching _The Fast and Furious Five. _

_"_I honestly have no idea what's going on." I laughed at my own comment, it was partially my fault. We had prefered making out instead of watching the first half off the movie. _Which I do not regret_.

"There's a reason for that. Do you want me to start it over?" He asked, laughing.

"No, honestly I just want to go to bed. I am _so _tired." I looked up at him, "I don't think I could even make it up the stairs.." I hoped he knew what I meant by that, I want him to carry me to bed, not tuck me in on the couch.

"Well I guess, I could take you upstairs.." He said, like he was going to throw his back out on the way up. He laughed and threw me up over his shoulder, so gently I felt like it was in slow motion. He hit the stairs and started tickling me, I thought I wasn't going to breath for a while there.

He didn't give up until he was setting me down in my room. He kissed me softly and we said out good nights. As soon as he was out the door and it was closed I changed into my normal pajamas, tank top and sleep shorts. I grabbed my favorite book _Wuthering Heights. _I read my self into a blissful sleep.

_The Fast and the Furious Five_, I've never seen this movie before, but I'm not going to be watching second of it. I select it on Netflix and set myself into the couch, wrapping my arm around Elena's shoulder. I watched her response to it, she snuggles into my chest. I'm in euphoria, the feeling of her just near me lights up my world. And that she's even my girlfriend makes me want to explode. I fell madly in love with her a couple of weeks into being friends, I would have never believed she had feelings for me too.

I begin to admire her beautiful features, her chestnut hair, olive skin-. I'm interrupted by Elena's lips crashing into mine passionately and furiously. I realize what's happening and begin kissing her back, matching her passion. I slide down onto my back until she's on top of me, my hands find their way to the small of her back and her hair. Hers start grabbing at my hair softy. Her tongue slides into my mouth and I respond with mine in hers.

My hand starts playing with the hem of her shirt and slowly start inching it up her slender body. She abruptly pulls herself off me.

"Not right now, not like this." My excited smile softens a bit, but it's definitely still there.

"That's okay. whenever you're ready we'll go there." I sit up and put my arm back around her, we return to our original position on the couch. I continue to admire how utterly amazing the girl next to me is.

Once I've disposed of her body I start back to my apartment on the shore. I have plenty of time to think because I decide to walk and not tap into my vampiric abilities. I think about the day, it was boring. Then I get to really think about the week, it was uneventful. The year was uneventful. I'm getting tired of Malibu, I decide. Maybe I'll go back to Vegas, visit Kol. Maybe I'll go to the islands of Hawaii, or the Bahamas. Or I go torture Stefan, that actually doesn't sound that bad. Yeah. Let's go see how little baby bro is doing..


End file.
